The present embodiments relate to pseudo translation. More specifically, the embodiments relate to adaptive adjustment of a generated pseudo translation based on one or more rules and one or more dynamically detected parameters.
Output from computer program instructions may be found in the form of a sequence of characters, known as a string. More specifically, string is utilized to represent output from execution of the program instructions in a text format, also known as a character string. It is understood that the character string may require translation depending on geographic utilization of the program instructions. Computer program instructions are commonly localized for geographic regions to alleviate translation concerns of the character string. The localization process may include actual translation of the software from the original language and original encoding to a local language of the region where the software is in use or is intended for use. It is understood that such translation process may include a lengthy and time consuming manual translation from the original language of the character string and encoding the translation in a software development life cycle.
Translation of the programming language and/or string related to the programming language may lead to errors in the operation and/or display. The translation is typically performed near the end of the software development cycle and errors detected in the translation may require modification to computer software in the original language and re-translation of the software. Performing the translation may be expensive and time consuming. Moreover, the greater the quantity of translation attempts and the more languages to translate may increase the cost and amount of time required in order to generate a translated version of the software.